


𝚂𝚎𝚌𝚛𝚎𝚝𝚜 𝚃𝚘 𝙱𝚎 𝚃𝚘𝚕𝚍 (𝙾𝙷𝚂𝙷𝙲)

by diamondmorningstar



Category: Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 00:07:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29501082
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diamondmorningstar/pseuds/diamondmorningstar
Summary: ~𝚂𝙸𝚇𝚃𝙴𝙴𝙽 𝚈𝙴𝙰𝚁 𝙾𝙻𝙳 𝙳𝙸𝙰𝙼𝙾𝙽𝙳 𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚁 𝙲𝙰𝙼𝙴 𝚃𝙾 𝙹𝙰𝙿𝙰𝙽 𝙸𝙽 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙾𝙷𝚂𝙷𝙲 𝚆𝙾𝚁𝙻𝙳 𝙰𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶 𝚆𝙸𝚃𝙷 𝚃𝚆𝙾 𝙾𝙵 𝙷𝙴𝚁 𝙲𝙻𝙾𝚂𝙴 𝙵𝚁𝙸𝙴𝙽𝙳𝚂 𝙰𝙽𝙳 𝙷𝙴𝚁 '𝙵𝙰𝙼𝙸𝙻𝚈'. 𝚂𝙷𝙴 𝙸𝚂 𝚃𝙶𝙴 𝙼𝙻𝚂𝚃 𝙿𝙾𝚆𝙴𝚁𝙵𝚄𝙻 𝙵𝙰𝙼𝙸𝙻𝚈 𝙺𝙽𝙾𝚆𝙽 𝙸𝙽 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚆𝙾𝚁𝙻𝙳. 𝙽𝙾 𝙾𝙽𝙴 𝙺𝙽𝙾𝚆𝚂 𝚆𝙷𝙾 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝙱𝙴𝙲𝙰𝚄𝚂𝙴 𝚆𝙷𝙴𝙽 𝚄𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙶 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙼𝙾𝚁𝙽𝙸𝙽𝙶𝚂𝚃𝙰𝚁 𝙽𝙰𝙼𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝙷𝙰𝚅𝙴 𝙼𝙰𝚂𝙺𝚂 𝙾𝙽 𝙰𝚃 𝙰𝙻𝙻 𝚃𝙸𝙼𝙴𝚂. 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝚆𝙰𝙽𝚃𝙴𝙳 𝚃𝙾 𝙻𝙸𝚅𝙴 𝙰 𝙽𝙾𝙵𝙼𝙰𝙻 𝙻𝙸𝙵𝙴 𝙵𝙾𝚁 𝙾𝙽𝙲𝙴 𝚂𝙾 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝙳𝙴𝙲𝙸𝙳𝙴𝙳 𝚃𝙾 𝙰𝚃𝚃𝙴𝙽𝙳 𝙷𝙸𝙶𝙷 𝚂𝙲𝙷𝙾𝙾𝙻. 𝙷𝙾𝚆 𝙻𝙾𝙽𝙶 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝚃𝙷𝙴𝚈 𝙻𝙰𝚂𝚃 𝙱𝙴𝙸𝙽𝙶 '𝙽𝙾𝚁𝙼𝙰𝙻'? 𝚆𝙸𝙻𝙻 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝙱𝙴 𝙴𝚇𝙿𝙾𝚂𝙴𝙳? 𝙹𝙸𝚂𝚃 𝚆𝙷𝙾 𝙰𝚁𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝙴 𝚃𝙷𝚁𝙴𝙴?~~𝙾𝙷𝚂𝙷𝚂 𝚇 𝙳𝙸𝙰𝙱𝙾𝙻𝙸𝙺 𝙻𝙾𝚅𝙴𝚁𝚂 𝚇 𝙾𝙲 𝙲𝚁𝙾𝚂𝚂 𝙾𝚅𝙴𝚁~⚠️𝙲𝚄𝚁𝚂𝙸𝙽𝙶⚠️⚠️𝙻𝙴𝙼𝙾𝙽𝙳/𝚂𝙼𝚄𝚃⚠️⚠️𝙳𝙴𝙿𝚁𝙴𝚂𝚂𝙸𝙾𝙽⚠️





	1. 𝙼𝚎𝚎𝚝𝚒𝚗𝚐 𝚃𝚑𝚎 𝙾𝚘𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒𝚜

Third POV  
"Kyoya, the Ootori Group needs the approval of the Morningstar family. We are planning to form an alliance with the heir of the family, is that understood?" -Mr. Ootori

"Yes Father" Kyoya bowed, and took a seat in the common room where his family was gathered.

The Ootori Group is the name given to a family-owned group of companies within the medical industry. The family itself is among the wealthiest and most influential in Japan's social and business worlds. Their main business focus is a health care zaibatsu, which includes a therapeutic theme park and a medical equipment supply company. They employ a private police force known as The Black Onion Squad with 100 police officers that serve in a variety of protective roles.

The Morningstar Group is the name given to a group involved in the idol industry. The family is one of the most strongest and most influential family in the WOLRD, along with eight others. They have multiple focuses in the idol industry, undercover feds, dojo, fashion designing, and graphic designing. They employ a couple of 'powerful' families that serve under them or are aligned with them.

Yuichi, Akito, Fuyumi, and Kyoya were all siting in the common area, along with their father Yoshio Ootori, the current head of the Ootori business.

"I have invited the Morningstar heirs to a meeting fo discuss merging our companies, they should be on their way as we speak." -Ootori

"How will you be merging our business father, to my knowledge Mr. Morningstar is already married." -Fuyumi

"I'm not entirely sure on how we will be merging our businesses, i have invited them to persuade them to do so." -Ootori 

"They are know for being one of the most stubborn when it comes to interacting with other groups." -Yuichi

"I wouldn't blame them, they have quiet a couple of businesses to handle." Fuyumi pointed out.

"That shouldn't be an excuse for one of the most powerful companies in 8 countries minimum ." -Akito

"No matter the situation we will persuade them to merge our groups and marry their daughter off to one of you." Ootori held up a picture of a girl with curly hair and two different color eyes.

"May I, Father?" -Kyoya

Ootori handed the picture to Kyoya. Kyoya studied the picture before hand and that's when realization hit him.

"Father this girl is apart of a group known as 'The Royals Of The Night'" -Kyoya

"I've heard of them, all the people apart of the group are lined up to the status of the Morningstars. So their all basically on top of all the companies out their." -Fuyumi

"That's interesting... This is an opportunity to gain power and information from theses families. Don't mess it up. Understand?" -Ootori

"Yes Father" 

Eves POV  
"I can't believe we've been dragged into this...." Alice was pouting in the corner of the Limo.

"If i have to suffer, i'll drag you two down with me." I said as i scanned the surroundings we were passing by.

"Quiet. This is a meeting for the Ootoris and Morningstars, what was the meaning of bring these two imbeciles" -Father

"Like hell i'm gonna be with the Ootoris alone, plus they have families as strong as ours."

"Tch. Just don't embarrass me." -Father

"Like you haven't already taken care of that..." I mumbled.

(Diamonds Father- Just Imagine Him With A Black Mask Covering The Upper Half Of His Face)

My father is a strict man. When somethings not perfect he will make a fuss, he is abusive in terms which caused me to lose all respect for him. He is no longer a greater superior than me since i'm basically the base of this family.

What do i mean? Well, i take care of all the companies work in order to keep the burden off my your siblings, and to balance the family. The rest you'll find out later.

The limo came to a stop in front of the Ootori mansion gates. I watched as the gates open inwards revealing the mansion. 

The limo steadily drove around the fountain and came to a stop once more in front of the Ootori mansion.

'This will be interesting....'

We all got out the limo, heading to the doors of the mansion.

"Damnnnnn" -Alice

"Looks the same as it does in the anime.." Blaire Mumbled.

"Obviously expected- we are in the OHSHC anime after all..."

Before we reached the entrance the doors were opened revealing two maids on each side of the door, and the Ootori family.

"Welcome Morningstars." Ootori smiled, obviously forced.

Entering the mansion we came to a stop in front of the Ootoris.

"Good to see you again Ootoris." -Father

My father looked at me, signaling me to be 'polite'.

Blaire, Alice, and I all bowed.

"Thank you for having us Mr. Ootori." 

"Please drop the formalities, call me uncle." -Ootori 

That made me cringe and nearly choke on air, but i held it in. Blaire and Alice noticed and started to snicker thinking my father wasn't looking.

"Why don't you kids head to the Library, Yuichi, Akito, Kyoya, Fuyumi, entertain them." -Ootori 

"Yes Father." -Yuichi

'Does he have no shame...?'

"Diamond." I looked towards my father.

"Behave." -Father

"Tch... Sure..." I rolled my eyes as Blaire, Alice, and I follow the Ootori runts.

Reaching the Library, who i believed to be the eldest of the Ootori runts opened the door gesturing us inside.

'I already don't like him...'

We walked inside the Ootoris now behind us. We sat on the couch, Alice being in the middle, Blaire on the edge near the door, and Me sitting on the other side on the edge.

"So.... who are you guys exactly?" -Sapphire (Alice)

I bite back a smirk as i heard the sarcasm in Sapphire voice. While Emerald chocked on air.

"My apologies we haven't introduced ourselves have we. Yuichi Ootori, the oldest of the Ootoris" -Yuichi

"Aikito Ootori, the second oldest" -Akito

"Kyoya Ootori, the youngest of the Ootori." -Kyoya

"Fuyumi Ootori, the only one left with any sense." Fuyumi mumbled the last part but we hear what she said.

"I like you already Fuyumi-chan." I smirked as I looked at her.

"And we're-" Emerald was cut off by Fuyumi.

"We know who you are, i would say i'm a complete fangirl for your group 'The Royals Of The Night' and your clothes are so cute and stylish too. I'm in love." Fuyumi rambled.

(Sapphire's Outfit)

(Emerald's Outfit)

(Diamond's Outfit)

"Hm... That's nice to hear." 

"Yooooo.... Dia... I think you might wanna look at the recent post...." -Emerald (Blaire)

"???"

I pulled out my computer from my bag, i sat on the carpeted floor and placed my computer on the table. Logging in, i looked at VLive a channel where the top idols go and are talked about. My eyes widened.

"So they wanna play dirty huh...." 

"Is there a problem?" -Yuichi

"Well... let's just say a rival decided it was a good idea to try and expose us..." -Emerald (Blaire)

(1177 Words)


	2. 𝚃𝚛𝚞𝚎 𝙷𝚎𝚒𝚛

Third POV  
"Hidden cameras.... Tch..." -Diamond (Eve)

I pulled up a coding website on my laptop and started to type.

"What is she doing?" -Fuyumi

"Hacking into the system to take revenge, when you piss her off... Than she will get you back." -Sapphire (Alice)

"Impressive..." -Akito

"What Diamond is doing seems to be illegal." -Yuichi

"Well she isn't the leader of the underground feds for no reason." -Emerald (Blaire)

"Toché" -Fuyumi

Diamond grabbed her phone and hooked up her phone to the laptop. She played something which no one could hear.

"What'd ya do Dia?" -Sapphire (Alice)

"Put on your headsets and find out." -Diamond (Eve)

Sapphire and Emerald put on their head sets and shot up, the Ootoris looked at them confused while Diamond was smirking. 

Sapphire and Emerald struggled to take off the head set due to being flustered. 

"Oh nahhhhhh" -Sapphire (Alice)

"Why- Wha-?" -Emerald (Blaire)

They are currently in school... so i decided to mess with them. The audio you listened is currently playing while their in their orientations." -Diamond (Eve)

"And they didn't notice?!" -Sapphire (Alice)

"Nope. That's where coding comes in. I put in the audio on the receiving end, so only the people on the other side meaning all the students and teachers can hear it but not the guys themselves. They are completely oblivious. And since they don't have webcams on they won't realize until class ends." -Diamond (Eve)

"But won't they get called out?" -Emerald (Blaire)

"Yes, but i programed the code so that when ever someone tries to tell them anything related to the audio it will be tuned out. This will caused them to be constantly kicked out. But knowing them they will join back and every time they do the audio will play out on the receiving end. For a week." -Diamond (Eve)

"Dammmmmm" -Sapphire (Alice)

"Where have you been taught prestigious coding?" -Akito

"Self taught." -Diamond (Eve)

"Sooo coollllll" Fuyumi was acting like a fangirl while the guys looked at Diamond with an interesting eye.

Eves POV  
The doors of the library opened revealing Ootori. The Ootori runts stood up and bowed while we were laid back. 

"Diamond i heard that you are the current heir of the family business and that you are a year younger than my youngest son." -Ootori 

"You heard right than." 

The famous emotionless Ootori runts looked surprised, which caused me to smirk.

"Quite impressive" -Ootori 

"Why thank you Mr. Ootori."

"Your father had to leave early due to business calls. Do you need someone to take you back to your estate?" -Ootori 

"Nope." -Emerald (Blaire)

"We have another way to get back, but thanks for the offer sir~" -Sapphire (Alice)

"We must get going, i have some paper work to get to, and these two have meetings to head to." 

With that we got up and bowed.

"Thank you for the warm welcome."

I packed my things, and headed to the mansion doors.

"Sa-yo-na-ra~~"

I made eye contact with Kyoya but turned away as we started to walk away. When we were off the Ootori estate we held out our apple watches and summoned our transportation.

Blaire and Alice summoning a skateboard leaving me to summon my roller skates. When all three of us were ready we headed to my mansion which all of us would be staying in since Blair and Alice's mansions were in Sendai.

~Time Skip Bout To You By Usu-chan 🐰~

(Eve's Estate) the 

When we got home we all changed, Alice and Blaire into casual wear with their masks and me in pjs.

(Sapphire)

(Emerald)

(Eve)

"This anime doesn't seem so bad" -Alice

"I'mma consider this a break-" -Blaire

"I got a shit ton of paper work to do...."

"Cya Dia" -Blaire

I held up a peace signs as they left.

"Yay.... work..." I mumbled sarcastically.

~Time Skip~

Finishing the last file of the third pile i laid back and sighed. 

"Twenty more piles to go....."

~Time Skip~

It was now 4am, due to insomnia i worked most of the evening and night.

"Imma take a break..."

Getting up i headed to the kitchen. I saw a note on the fridge.

duty calls in korea. we'll be back in at least a month.

"Welp- looks like i have the mansion to myself- with the acceptance of the maids and butlers. The people that worked in my mansion have been tested to see if the could keep our identities. So all the people here are completely trustworthy.

"Lady Eve? Why are you up so early?" -Sebastian 

Sebastian, one of the butlers i recognize. And yes he looks like Sebastian from Black Butler.

"Taking a break from work, i decided to train."

"You have just arrived in Japan Lady Eve, is it not wise for you to acquire rest?" -Sebastian 

"Fine..."

With that Sebastian bowed and walked away.

"Is what any sane person would have said... Should have let me finish first Sebby~~" I mumbled and headed to the dance studio downstairs.

Walking inside and closing the door i pulled out my phone from my pocket. 

"Let's see.. What song... This one."

I stopped at one of the many songs 'The Royals' created.

Placing my phone on the floor near the mirror, i got into position in the middle of the dance floor.

(Song Originally By AVIVA) (From Here On Out The Song Will Always Be All The Way At The Top Whenever You See Lyrics)

I could say I'll take you, I could say I'll make you  
But underneath, all I plan to do, to do is break you  
You could be my breakthrough, watching demons wait till  
I leave you, and they can initi-niti-nitiate you  
No one understands me, too scared to command me  
Walking through an empty underworld of demons dancing  
No one understands me, too scared to command me  
Walking through an empty underworld of demons dancing  
I'll drag you into my home  
Lose you deep in my thoughts  
Fall inside the rabbit hole again  
I'll drag you into my home  
Lose you deep in my thoughts  
Fall inside the rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (fall inside)  
Rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole a (fall inside)  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole again  
I won't wait to play you, I will not forsake you  
I'll wait as long, as long as it takes you  
You will say you need me, say you don't believe me  
You can try but you will never, never, never leave me  
No one understands me, too scared to command me  
Walking through an empty underworld of demons dancing  
No one understands me, too scared to command me  
Walking through an empty underworld of demons dancing  
I'm too late to walk it alone  
Too late to say I don't know  
Too late to turn back time a (fall inside the)  
I'll drag you into my home  
Lose you deep in my thoughts  
Fall inside the rabbit hole again (fall inside the)  
I'll drag you into my home  
Lose you deep in my thoughts  
Fall inside the rabbit hole again (fall inside the)  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (fall inside)  
Rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole a (fall inside)  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole again  
I will always wait for you, I'll always be waiting  
I will always follow you 'cause you cannot escape me  
I will always wait for you, I'll always be waiting  
I will always follow you 'cause you cannot escape me  
I'll drag you into my home  
Lose you deep in my thoughts  
Fall inside the rabbit hole again (fall inside the)  
I'll drag you into my home  
Lose you deep in my thoughts  
Fall inside the rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (fall inside)  
Rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole again (fall inside)  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole again  
Rabbit hole, rabbit hole (inside the)  
Rabbit hole again

Breathing heavily plopped on a beanbag in the corner of the room. I looked at the clock in the room.

5:00 am

'I gotta wake up at 6...."

And right than and there i knocked out.

(1400 Words)


	3. 𝙵𝚒𝚛𝚜𝚝 𝙳𝚊𝚢...𝚁𝚎𝚌𝚘𝚐𝚗𝚒𝚝𝚒𝚘𝚗

Eves POV  
I jolted up at the sound of my alarm.

"Ugh.... first day of school.... great..."

If anyone else woke me up, lets just sat they woulds be fully in tact.

I got up stumbling a couple of times and grabbed my phone. From there i headed to my room to get ready.

~After Getting Ready~

I slid down the railing of the of the stairs preparing to land i jumped up and landed. 

"Lady Eve breakfast is- is this attire appropriate for school?" -Sebastian 

I had an undercut and with one black cross earring with the outfit above. So i basically looked like a boy.

"Who knows- anyway i'm not hungry so imma head out now. Cya." 

I ran out grabbing my bag and skateboard. I skid the board on the ground and hopped on.

'I really hope theres no drama...'

I hoisted the bag on one shoulder and headed to school which was about 15 minutes away.

~Time Skip~

'I forgot the school was fucking pink.'

Getting off my board, i stepped on it causing it to go up letting me catch it.

I started to walk towards the entrance of the pink school.

"Oh my god... he's so hot"

"He's cute..."

"Is he new?"

"Whoaaaaa 😍😍😍"

'So much for no drama...' I sweat dropped.

Walking inside was worse. Girls and even guys were fainting left and right. 

'I don't even know where the office is... Looks like i need to talk to someone.'

Carefully scanning the people i spotted a familiar brunette.

I tapped on her shoulder "Excuse Me..." 

"Hm? Oh hello there, need something?" -Haruhi

"Could you lead me to the office please- i'm kinda new..."

"Sure, right this way" -Haruhi

Haruhi started to walk, me following close behind.

"This is it" Haruhi gestured to the room.

"Thanks luv- uh- my bad... force of habit..." 

"No problem. My names Haruhi Fujioka" -Haruhi 

"Eve, nice to meet ya"

We shook hands, right after we parted hands the bell rang.

"Shoot. I'll see you later Eve." -Haruhi

"Hm." 

With that Haruhi started to jog.

I turned towards the doors and decided to knock. 

Hearing a faint "Come In" I opened the door entering the Chairman's office. I saw a middle aged man in a white suit, brown hair, and slight wrinkles on his face. 

"I'm assuming that you are the new student?" He asked while standing up from his desk.

"Hai" I said slightly louder than expected as I bowed. He started walking towards me while looking me in the eyes the entire time, when he was only a foot away he stopped. 

I saw hearts in his eyes as he darted towards me holding on a tight hug twirling around as my head was buried into his chest. "Your so cute!!!" He excitingly said. 

I began to feel dizzy as he set me down after a few seconds. 

"Gomen" He said as a sweat dropped from his forehead. 

"I came here for my schedule and locker Mr..." I trailed off. 

"Suoh" He stated as he walked back to his desk. He handed me a paper with my locker number and schedule on both sides. 

"Arigatou" I said while bowing my head. 

I walked out the office closing the doors walking towards where the schedule says too. 

"I don't know what to expect, but I hope there are no people like me in this school or there will be a problem" I mumbled.

I looked at my schedule one last time to make sure I was going the right way, as I came upon a sign that was labeled 2A. 

Staring at the grand doors between the classroom and I, and was starting to get cold feet from the fear of being found out by someone.

Hearing the muffled voice of the teacher telling the class to settle down, I already assumed that the Chairman informed the teacher of my arrival. 

"Class there will be a new student joining us this year, Even please come in". 

Knowing that was my cue I pushed the doors open , feeling everyone's stares directed towards me. I slowly started walking to where the teacher was standing, hearing the whispers of wondering who I was and why I was not wearing the school uniform. 

I rolled my eyes as I stopped to where the teacher was and turned towards the class.

'Looks like there was a typo on my name... Oh well.'

"Would you like to introduce yourself?" I nodded. 

"The names Even" I said while propping a hands behind my head.

"Hope I don't cause too much trouble for you guys" I said while slightly smirking. 

The students stared at me surprised by how I sounded because of my soft British accent. 

"If you have any questions for Even please raise you hand."

A couple of students raised their hands. I pointed towards one of the girls who had her hair in a low pony tail. 

"Where's your uniform?" She asked as she started looking at me from head to toe. 

"Well since i recently moved in around the area they didn't have a chance to send me the uniform." I said while looking at the dresses the girls were wearing. 

'Like hell I'm wearing that' 

"What's you status?" Another girl asked.

Well to put it in simpler terms I'm a so called 'commoner'" A few students broke out in to whispers. 

"How did you manage to get in to this school if you don't have the money than?" A boy asked with a curious look in his eyes. 

"I managed to get into this school with my scholarship for art, dance, and music" I stated.

"Will you join the host club?!" A blonde girl asked.

"Nahhhh- That doesn't suit my style. But~~ I could take you ladies out any day~~ No need for me to be in the host club now is there~~~"

"SO HOT"

More than half the class raised their hands intrigued in who I was. 

"Okay class that's enough for now, if you have questions ask whenever you guys have free time. But for now Even please sit in between Mr. Ootori and Mr. Suoh." He pointed towards the seat. 

I looked towards where he was pointing and saw a guy who had blonde hair with extraordinary colored violet eyes who i knew was Tamaki Suoh and a guy with black hair, glasses, and dull onyx eyes who I realized was Kyoya Ootori. 

'I forgot they we're in this class... well fuck my life'

I saw the blonde who looked overly excited about me being here as I slowly walked towards the empty seat. 

I sat knowing that people were staring at me but I didn't mind the attention and put my headphones since music help me focus a bit more.

~Time Skip~ 

"You are now dismissed for lunch break" I heard the teacher say while staring at most of the students getting up and heading out. I took off my headphones letting them hang around my neck as I grabbed my bag and got up. 

Before I took another step Tamaki stood in my way smiling. 

"Hey Even, my name is Tamaki Suoh." He said as he bowed. 

I flinched.

I just stared him dead in the eyes as he hid behind the guy with black hair and glasses which I believed to be Kyoya. 

"Mommy! Hide me he's scaring me!" 

He said directing his words towards Kyoya. 

Kyoya just pushed his glasses up with his index finger and started to talk. 

"I apologized on his behalf if his actions might have surprised" 

I just nodded passing by them as I felt their stares indicated at me.

(1281 Words)


	4. 𝙷𝚘𝚜𝚝 𝙲𝚕𝚞𝚋...𝙳𝚎𝚌𝚕𝚒𝚗𝚎𝚍?!

Eves POV  
'Geez... how the fuck did i forget they were in class 2-A.... And why can't i remember the other hosts.... what the hell...'

I continued walking and ironically stopped in front of music room #3. 

'This is the abandoned music room... It should be okay to practice here...'

Opening the doors a blinding light started to shine while rose petals fell from above.

I grabbed a gloating petal and examined it.

"What a waste..." 

Closing the doors leaving a crack open i headed inside the room. 

"It's spacious enough... This place seems good."

I pulled out my phone from my pocket and scrolled through some songs from our album. Finalizing on what song i want to practice to i places the phone on the table and waited for the song to play.

(Song Originally By Exo)

I can't believe  
기다렸던 이런 느낌 (oh)  
나만 듣고 싶은 그녀는 나의 멜로디  
하루 종일 go on and on and oh  
떠나지 않게 그녈 내 곁에 yeah uh  
Don't mess up my tempo  
들어봐 이건 충분히  
I said don't mess up my tempo  
그녀의 맘을 훔칠 beat uh  
어디에도 없을 리듬에 맞춰 one, two, three uh  
Don't mess up my tempo  
멈출 수 없는 이끌림 oh  
매혹적인 넌 lovely  
틈 없이 좁혀진 거리  
불규칙해지는 heartbeat  
잠시 눈을 감아 trust me (woo hoo)  
밖으로 나갈 채비 미리 해둬 are you ready? (look)  
오늘은 내가 캐리 도시 나 사이의 케미 (aw)  
이미 나와 놓곤 뭐가 창피해 ma boo (ah)  
어정쩡 어버버 할 필요 없다고 (coming out)  
챙길 건 없으니 손잡아 my lady  
가는 길마다 레드 카펫 또 런웨이인걸  
발걸음이 남달라 (swish)  
지금 이 속도 맞춰보자 tempo aw  
Baby girl 아침을 설레게 하는 모닝콜  
매일 봐도 보고 싶은 맘인걸  
지금부터 나와 let's get down (get down)  
모든 것이 완벽하게 좋아 (다 좋아)  
So don't slow it up for me (don't go)  
Don't mess up my tempo  
들어봐 이건 충분히  
I said don't mess up my tempo  
그녀의 맘을 훔칠 beat uh  
어디에도 없을 리듬에 맞춰 one, two, three uh  
Don't mess up my tempo  
멈출 수 없는 이끌림 ya (don't mess up my tempo)  
주윌 둘러봐 lovely (oh oh oh)  
틈 없이 좁혀진 거리  
너에게 맞춰진 heartbeat  
하고 싶은 대로 teach me  
Uh (whoo) 여긴 내 구역 don't test me (oh yeah)  
혼자 있기 어색하다면 보내줘 message  
Now you got me flexin' (flexin')  
주윌 둘러봐  
널 보는 들러리들 속 위대한 개츠비 (hold on)  
(Wow) I'm doing alright, baby girl, you don't know (you don't)  
치워 네 머리 위에 물음표 (what?)  
내 사전에 없는 L.I.E  
너는 이미 자연스럽게 맞추고 있어 내 tempo  
Baby girl (baby girl)  
내 어깨에 살짝 기댄 그대의 (기댄 그대의)  
아련한 향기가 다시 내 맘에 (내 맘에 baby)  
소용돌이치며 몰아친다 (친다)  
이대로 난 영원하고 싶다 (영원히)  
(So don't mess up my tempo baby)  
Don't slow it up for me  
Don't mess up my tempo  
Don't mess up my tempo  
Don't mess up my tempo  
Don't mess up my tempo (whoa uh)  
Don't mess up my tempo  
Don't mess up my tempo  
Don't mess up my tempo  
내 눈을 바라보고 말해  
나의 귓가에만 닿게 (whoa yeah)  
나만 사랑한다 말해  
나밖에 없다고 말해  
(더 이상 흔들리지 않게) (oh oh oh)  
(절대 널 뺏기지 않게) (oh oh oh)  
(누구도 건들 수 없게) (whoa)  
(내 곁에 너를 지킬게)  
Dum dum dum dum  
Dum dum dum dum dum  
내 마음이 느껴지니 (느껴지니)  
나를 감싸 안은 유일한 나만의 savior  
(Oh oh oh oh no) 모두 그런 널 바라보게 돼  
I can't believe  
I can't believe  
I can't believe  
기다렸던 이런 느낌 (이런 느낌)  
나만 듣고 싶은 그녀는 나의 멜로디  
하루 종일 go on and on and oh  
떠나지 않게 그녈 내 곁에  
Don't mess up my tempo  
따라와 이건 충분히 (don't mess up my tempo baby)  
I said don't mess up my tempo  
완전히 다른 색의 beat uh (my tempo hoo hoo)  
어디에도 없을 이런 완벽한 one, two, three uh (완벽한 one, two, three yeah)  
Don't mess up my tempo  
멈출 수 없는 이끌림 (no)

Posing at the end i started to breath heavily. 

"Damn.... haven't went that hard for a while...."

Reaching for my phone i heard the door thud, and it slowly opened revealing a bunch of girls and the while host club.

"KYAAAAAA SO DREAMY"

The girls fainted leaving the host club dazed.

"Uh..... Hi..?" 

"Whoooaa thats was so cool! Right Takashi? A blond jumped up and down looking at a tall man who looked about 6-7 foot.

"Yeah" -Takashi?

'Who is he... Why can't i remember his name...'

"Who are you?" Two identical but morally different twins came up to me questioningly.

"A person."

"You know what we meant" The twin with calmer actions stated.

"Wait- Tamaki isn't he in your class?" The twin with a deeper voice asked Tamaki.

"Mhm! This is Even, the second scholar in the school" -Tamaki

"Second? There's another?"

"Yea, Thats me. Nice to see you again Even" -Haruhi

"Ohhhh, hey luv"

"LOVE?!" -Tamaki, Hitachins, and Honey

"YOU NEVER TOLD DADDY YOU HAD A BOYFRIEND" Tamaki started to anime cry.

"Relax senpai, that's just Even's force of habit." -Haruhi

"Yeah... My bad..."

"Phew...." -Tamaki

I heard a clicking coming from Kyoya which confused me.

"????"

"Looks like your quiet the ladies man Even." Kyoya pushed up his glasses causing it to gleam, smirking.

"I guess..."

"Oooooo looks like theres a dream boy in our school" The twins said in sync.

Confused i grabbed my phone and looked back to the 'hosts' surprised to see Tamaki all up in my face.

"Whoa whoa whoa."

"Come join the host club!" Tamaki said enthusiastically.

"No."

Tamaki went to a corner to sulk.

"Awwww why nottt" -Hitachiins 

"It sounds too..... annoying." 

"You could say that again..." Haruhi mumbled.

Hearing what she said, I held in a laugh.

The tiny blong clung onto my arm "Please Ev-chan come join the club. I will share cake with you..." 

'Awwwww... He reminds me of Ami...'

I bent down.

"Sorry luv but constantly flirting doesn't seem like my thing."

I heard a clicking noise coming again but this time from the tiny blonde.

"???"

Just than the bell rang, indicating lunch was over.

"Well.. cya later... i guess..."

I walked out heading to the classroom.

'Why do i have a bad feeling....'

~Time Skip~

It was now last period and i was bored out of my mind. I already knew these things.... thanks to my photographic memory. It just runs in the family.

So i turned my volume on my headphones all the way tuning out the teacher. I started to subconsciously humming a song, i felt a shadow looming over me. Looking up i saw the teacher.

"Even please answer the problem on the board." -Teacher

Looking at the bored i shrugged and got up. Grabbing the chalk i got to work. 

About three minutes later the top half of the board was full leaving the answer under the work.

Looking back and the teacher, i gestured to the board "Am i good now teach?"

I smirked.

He gawked at the bored along with the class.

"SO SMARRTTT" I sweat dropped.

I heard another clicking sound near my seat.

'Again..?'

The bell rang telling everyone class was over. I walked over to my bag and started to pack. Three girls walked over to me.

"U-um Even...?" -Girl 1

"Hm?"

"Wo-would you like to hang out lunch sometime?!" -Girl 2

I gently grabbed one of the girls hands and kissed the back of her hand.

"Of course luv.. Any time.."

"KYAAAAA HE SAID YES" -Girls

I smiled and left the classroom. Before i knew it i felt my arms being grabbed.

"Target"

"Captured"

"Wh-what-?"

I started to get dragged across the hall.

(1264 Words)


	5. 𝙲𝚑𝚊𝚕𝚕𝚎𝚗𝚐𝚎 𝙰𝚌𝚌𝚎𝚙𝚝𝚎𝚍

Eves POV  
"H-hey- WHOA"

Getting pushed into a room i stumbled than landed on my feet.

"Yo- what the hell"

"MOMMY HE'S USING DIRTY WORDS AGAIN" -??

I looked towards the source of the voice and saw Tamaki.

"Dude, mind telling me why i got kidnapped by shady twins"

"HEY" The Hitachins popped up offended.

I looked at the twins with my eyes saying 'Tell me i'm wrong.'

Attempting to turn my face to Tamaki i got tackled and started to swings around.

"MY PRECIOUS SON KNOWS WHATS BEST" Tamaki started to spin me around making dizzy.

"LET GO DAMMIT- GET HIM AWAY FROM ME" The second those words left my mouth i got lifted from his grasp by the quiet tall kid.

Just than i heard a click from him.

'Okay now i'm annoyed. Where the fuck is that sound coming from...?'

He placed me down.

"Thanks."

"Hm" -???

"Anyways, i don't even know half the people here i only know, blondie, glasses, and tanuki. No offense-"

"Blondie?" -Tamaki

"Glasses...?" -Kyoya

"Tanuki - really?" Haruhi walked in.

"Heyyoo"

I felt hands creeping up on my back, on each of my shoulders.

"Im Kaoru" -Thing 1

"Im Hikaru" -Thing 2

"We're the Hitachiin twins" They said in sync. I started to notice their differences.

'Hm.....'

"I'm Mistukuni Honinozuka, but everyone calls me Honey" -Sugar Angel

"And this is my cousin Takashi Morinozuka, but everyone calls him Mori" -Stoner

"Okay.... I'm gonna ignore the fact that i made nicknames for you guys.... Anyways what is the host club anyway."

"I'm so glad you asked. The host club is filled with the most handsomest men with to much time on their hands with filthy rich families who serve and entertain girls who also have to much time on their hands from filthy rich families." -Tamaki

"So basically a strip club."

"NO" -Tamaki

"Hm...."

"Takashi what's a strip club??" -Honey

"Pfft" I covered my mouth.

"Im still not interested. It sounds so..." I shuddered.

"How about a challenge?" Kyoya pushed up his glasses.

I perked up my ears "I'm listening"

I always enjoy a challenge.

"Individually we all will go against you in any topic we choose. And if you lose against any of us, you have to join." -Kyoya 

"Hm..... Sounds interesting... I'm in glasses"

I saw a faint dark aura around him.

'Looks like i found a way to get to him.... i'll try it next time i see him as Diamond...'

I swear Tamaki sparkled when he said "Than let the battle begin."

Third POV

Challenging Tamaki  
"I challenge you to drawing a beautiful scenery in under 10 minutes, and which ever has the majority of votes wins." -Tamaki

"Bet" -Eve

'Tamaki your dense.' -Hosts

Eve started to drawing.

Ten Minutes Later

(Tamaki)

(Eve)

Eve won.

Challenging Hitachiins  
"Lets play..." -Kaoru

"Which one is Hikaru game. So which on is Hikaru?" The Hitachins said as they smirked mischievously.

"That one is Koaru and that one is Hikaru, when you were speaking i notice how you guys talk and the different momentums in you action. One comes off softer as the other comes off a little rough." -Eve

The twins gawked at her.

Eve won Again.

Challenging Kyoya  
"Chess." -Kyoya

"Bet" -Eve

Ten Minutes Later

"How...?" -Kyoya

"I always went over to my Uncles, and played chess a lot. I guess i got use to it." -Eve

Once again Eve won.

Challenging Haruhi  
"We could play this word game... Someone names a category and you have to list things from that category back and forth till the other messes up" -Haruhi

"Mk, sounds easy enough." -Eve

Haruhi chose a category and they went back and forth till Haruhi stumbled on her words.

"Good game" -Haruhi

Haruhi stretched out her hand and Eve gladly took it.

"Yea" -Eve

Challenging Honey and Mori  
"Takashi and I challenging you to..." -Honey

Next thing you knew Eve was on a mat holding a wooden sword facing the stoner.

"Are you sure this is safe..?" -Tamaki

"It should be fine, Mori knows his limits." Kyoya said as he pushed up is glasses.

"Don't hold out on me, got it." -Eve

"Hm" -Mori

"Ready.... set... GO" -Honey

Mori came up to her, and she will admit it was with speed. But not enough.

Eve launched heref flipping over Mori.

Eve started to attack left and right. Mori kept up with my movements.

He twiddled his sword around mind and flicked it out of her hand.

She gasped in surprise.

"Shit."

Before Mori made me surrender she quadruple flipped and regained my sword.

Eve stared to attack once again until she made Mori fall and surrender.

"EVEN IS THE WINNER" -Honey

"Yerrr" -Eve

Kyoya went to Mori side.

"You went easy on her didn't you." -Kyoya

Mori smiled "Just a little..."

"MY TURN MY TURN" Honey jumped up and down.

"I won't go easy on you okay Ev-chan?" -Honey

"Thats all i ask" -Eve

"GO" -Haruhi

Honey came with speed which caught Eve a little off guard but she reacted in time. 

Eve took a couple of doges and a few successful hit.

Honey got the last hit sending Eve across the room.

Eve lifter her head with the help of her hands "That could've been better..."

"HONEY WON" Tamaki started to cheer.

Eves POV  
"IM SORRY EV-CHAN I DIDNT MEAN TOO." Honey started to panic.

"Its fine luv.... I said to go all out and i knew what i was getting myself into..."

Mori walked up to me and set out a hand.

"Thanks" Taking his hand i regained composure.

'I feel my wounds reopening.... That damn old man went all out on me....' (She's talking bout her father not Honey 💀💀)

"Now seeing that Honey won looks like your gonna have to- EVEN YOUR BLEEDING" -Tamaki 

"Hm..?"

Looking down i saw my hoodies soaking into blood.

"I knew that was gonna happen.... Well no going back now."

"IM SORRY" Honey started to cry.

I bent down and hugged him.

"Luv it isn't your fault... I already had wounds before i fought.." 

"WHY IS IT BLEEDING SO MUCH??? DOESN'T IT HURT??!!" -Tamaki

"Not really..." I started to press on it to stop the bleeding temporarily.

"Come with me Even... We need to close the wound before it cause you loss of blood." -Kyoya

"Oh- hm.."

I followed Kyoya into a medical room in the changing room.

I hoisted myself up and looked aroun.

"Hm...."

Kyoya stood in front of me.

"I figure you found out?" 

"That your a girl? Yes, i had a feeling when you walked into the classroom, and it was confirmed in the music room." -Kyoya

"Hmm...." I pulled down my hoodie and took off the hood and shirt leaving me in my wraps to hold my chest down.

I had a few cuts and bruises i couldn't cover, but the worst of all way the scars and scratches that went deep.

Kyoya scanned my body, some sort of feeling gleamed in his eyes that i couldn't read.

Ignoring him i just looked out the window. I felt his hand cleaning my open wound and he began to stitch it. 

"May i asked what happened to cause all this?" -Kyoya 

(1191 Words)


End file.
